Bit-serial digital signal processing is known to be efficient, from the standpoint of the amount of digital hardware required, for computing fixed algorithms involving multiplication and addition processes. However, when programmable algorithms are to be employed, or when considerable memory is involved in carrying out an algorithm, as in a general-purpose computer or in a microprocessor, electdronic designers have used bit-parallel processing instead of bit-serial digital signal processing.
Data acquisition systems for generating digital data for the purposes of computation may receive analog input signals from a plurality of sensors, which analog signals must be digitized before they can be used by a computer as a basis for supporting computations. It is desirable to include respective analog-to-digital converters for the analog output signals from the various sensors within the confines of an inexpensive single monolithic integrated circuit, together with some simple initial processing circuitry. Such data acquisition circuitry can be constructed using metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) integrated circuit technology and is suited for application such as power metering and internal-combustion engine control.
Since the unit cost of monolithic integrated circuits tends to go up with the complexity of the digital hardware within their confines, analog-to-digital converters, multiplexers, and digital signal processors that are economical of the digital hardware involved were particularly considered by the inventors. Bit-serial multiplexers and processors are particularly economical of digital hardware; and an interconnection for a bit-serial signal requires but two lines, one line for conducting the serial flow of data bits, and the other line for conducting parsing signals. The speed requirements upon a digital signal processor in a data acquisition system are often not so onerous but that bid-serial computations are likely to be found to be fast enough. Oversampling analog-to-digital converters of sigma-delta type, particularly those with first-order sigma-delta modulators, are economical of digital hardware.
Bit-serial multipliers that are amenable to being laid out on a silicon substrate by a computer known as a silicon compiler are described by R. I. Hartley and S. E. Noujaim in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,240 issued Aug. 22, 1989 and entitled "LOW-LATENCY TWO'S COMPLEMENT BIT-SERIAL MULTIPLIER". Bit-serial multipliers that are amenable to being laid out on a silicon substrate by a computer known as a silicon compiler are also described by R. I. Hartley and P. F. Corbett in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,700 issued Mar. 20, 1990 and entitled "BIT-SLICED DIGIT-SERIAL MULTIPLIER"; and in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,687 issued Jul. 3, 1990 and entitled "SERIAL-PARALLEL MULTIPLIERS USING SERIAL AS WELL AS PARALLEL ADDITION OF PARTIAL PRODUCTS". R. I. Hartley and P. F. Corbett describe bit-serial adders that are amenable to being laid out on a silicon substrate by a computer known as a silicon compiler in their U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,511, issued Apr. 13, 1991 and entitled "DIGIT-SERIAL LINEAR COMBINING APPARATUS USEFUL IN DIVIDERS". Oversampling analog-to-digital converters using first-order sigma-delta modulators are, by way of example, described by S. L. Garverick in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,156 issued Jan. 23, 1990 and entitled "SWITCHED-CAPACITANCE COUPLING NETWORKS FOR DIFFERENTIAL-INPUT AMPLIFIERS, NOT REQUIRING BALANCED INPUT SIGNALS". P. L. Jacob and S. L. Garverick describe correcting for systematic errors in oversampling analog-to-digital converters in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,052 issued Aug. 21, 1990 and entitled "CORRECTION OF SYSTEMATIC ERROR IN AN OVERSAMPLED ANALOG-TO-DIGITAL CONVERTER". Each of the foregoing patents is assigned to General Electric Company and is incorporated herein by reference.
For some integrated circuits that perform both analog-to-digital conversion and simple data processing, the inventors fine, there is need for on-chip circuitry that can perform calculation procedures in addition to those performed by the bit-serial multiply-add processor. It has been found, for example, that is desirable to have an on-chip digital processor capable of performing CORDIC, division and square rooting procedures in integrated circuitry to be used in power metering. Furthermore, from the standpoint of being compatible with the bit-serial multiply-add processor, it is desirable that a supplemental processor also operate with bit-serial signals.